


arising wishes

by VentusBDaPlayer



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Sunrise Watching, two dumbasses being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusBDaPlayer/pseuds/VentusBDaPlayer
Summary: percival agreed to visit lancelot’s hometown for the new year, regardless of the misgivings he was anticipating.





	arising wishes

Just several months ago, Percival had asked Lancelot out on a whim—and to his surprise the knight had broken into tears (so did he, in fact, although he'd never admit it) before accepting his date.

Thus with the knowledge of Lancelot’s feelings as well as an ever growing curiosity of living societies, he had agreed to visit Lancelot’s hometown for the New Year, regardless of the misgivings he was anticipating.

Half a day in the lower class was sufficient for Percival to have a good lesson about the elderly within the town; they were significantly more nosy than the nobles back at the House of Wales that before he was even aware of it, the energy within him had drained out, resulting in an impromptu stayover at his boyfriend’s place.

The redhead, however, soon finds himself awake in the middle of the night, discomfort slipping into his body as a result of sleeping in a condition poorer than usual—and since he figured there would be no chance of further rest, he departs the small home in hopes to catch the night view of the town.

“Percival, where are you going?”

He turns to the source of the interruption almost too suddenly, surprised that his movements were able to wake someone else up—and fortunately or unfortunately for him, Lancelot appeared to be a light sleeper.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured getting some fresh air may be of assistance. There is no better air than the one in early mornings, after all.”

“Ah. And here I thought you were the same as me… I was too excited for the New Year’s, so I didn’t sleep a wink myself.”

He couldn’t discern his partner’s expression with the dim lighting obstructing him, but he couldn’t help a pitiful smile at the imagery of his mildly embarrassed face.

“Actually, Percival, I was just thinking—do you want to watch the sunrise with me? It’s just… well, it’s something I’ve been trying to do every year, and since you’re here I’d like to have you by my side.”

“If it’s a tradition you practice, then I see no reason not to come along.”

Soon the two men were nestled side by side at a cliff as per Lancelot's suggestion, the night sky before them a deep shade of blue with small gentle amber cracks that would soon welcome the morning. Subtle lights given off by said gaps were reflected on Lancelot’s face, which Percival finds himself admiring the beauty of.

With Lancelot’s position in the Order and Percival in the crew, they found it a challenge to meet in person—and even so it wouldn’t be for long, despite their relationship. A large portion of their communication so far had been through letters delivered by Sierokarte’s services.

Perhaps he hadn’t been thinking of it, but he only realises now how little time they had spent together in the months they had dated, to which he silently grimaces about as he reaches out an arm to wrap around the back of Lancelot’s waist, pulling him closer—the black haired knight appears to have no objections about it, given that his instant reaction was to lean his head onto the noble’s shoulder.

They proceed to spend more time in silence, the reason being preference or awkwardness unclear. Eventually Lancelot was the one to break the ice, voicing out the thoughts that had been wandering in his mind.

“I’m really glad that you agreed to spend time with me, even after your pitiful meeting with the elder ladies in town.”

“... Was there any need for you to mention the last portion?”

Lancelot bursts into laughter.

“I couldn’t help it, but I do mean what I said,” a wide smile appears on his face as he, with a softer voice, proceeds, “Thank you, Percival.”

“Mm. I’m thankful for your hospitality myself,” hesitation falls upon Percival then, only continuing to speak after a stiff pause. “I was just thinking about how we meet infrequently, so it makes me appreciate every second I have by your side.”

“Come to think of it… You’re right. I didn’t think about it myself with my duties taking up most of my time, but we don’t meet often, huh.”

Another moment of silence—this time unmistakably out of awkwardness.

“I wish for that to change,” Percival finally admits, following their delicate interlude.

Upon those words Lancelot lifts his head, adjusting his position accordingly in order to look at Percival in his ruby eyes with his own resolve.

“Me too. Reading your letters has always been a delight, but it's so much better to see your face and hear your voice…”

Percival’s smile grows wider, relief pouring onto him—only now was he aware he was holding back his breath, his consciousness afraid of what was unknown—but his lover’s words were all it took to affirm him.

That was Lancelot—every word he speaks sings of a unique charm, one that had attracted his heart and soul… there merely was no possible way for him to show his happiness to have him.

The captain’s expression takes a turn as it switches into a bright smile as well, his cheeks turning rosy red and his sapphire eyes glistening—perhaps he too, was thankful that Percival, the ever so stiff Lord of Flames, wanted more special moments alongside him.

And for the first time in the dawn, their silence held the definite love they had for each other, hands eventually finding each other to join fingers and bask in their beloved's warmth.

“Percival,” Lancelot’s voice was fainter as he halts their peaceful quiet, “let’s make a wish to the first sunrise, when it comes around.”

While raising an eyebrow, Percival perks up at the suggestion.

“Is there anything so special about doing that?”

“No, not really,” the knight responds with a nervous laughter, “I just do it whenever the chance passes by. There were some years where I’d make wishes with Vane, too.”

“Hm. That’s fascinating. I suppose it would be a memorable way to remember the resolutions you’ve made.”

Lancelot beams, squeezing their fingers tightly before he glances downwards to the view of his sunlit home, murmuring that he’s almost too happy for this chance—he’s made wishes to see Percival again all those years back, and now he was next to him as his partner in love…

A sombre nostalgia reflected in Percival’s eyes, memories of their last day as the Order of the Black Dragons coming back; the day they had left their emotions behind to fight for and chase their ideals.

“Lancelot. I do deeply regret leaving without a second word—”

“... It's okay, Percival. I mean, you really are back now. I don't think I could ask for anything more,” the Captain interjects immediately with a sharp, serious gaze—and almost like an order he presses on, “So let’s stop talking about the past, it’s a new year now.”

The shift in the other’s tone made his desire to glare daggers at jump out, but the noble knew perfectly well that he was unable to argue back; so instead with a deep defeated sigh, he leans onto his lover as he complies.

“You know I love you, Percival,” Lancelot grins, delighted at the sight of the usually stubborn man giving in to him.

“... Naturally,” Percival fumes at the infuriating smirk on his boyfriend’s face, although his smile returns in the next instant, “I love you too, Lancelot.”

The sun begins to rise, dissipating all darkness within the skies—and as the couple makes their shared wish for eternal love beside each other their lips meet, morning light shining radiantly behind their profound feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> arrives with percilan agenda yet again, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> percival's canon characterisation is relatively inconsistent much like most tsunderes, so getting down how he actually _feels_ was a little awkward.


End file.
